


“What Are You Gonna Do, Burn Me?” -Quote from the Man Who Was Burned

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Genital Torture, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Morning After, Nipple Torture, Scratching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after an apparent wild night with Charibert, and Paulecrain can't remember a damn thing. Unfortunately for the Dragoon, Charibert has taken quite an interest in him after the previous night's escapade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“What Are You Gonna Do, Burn Me?” -Quote from the Man Who Was Burned

**Author's Note:**

> I… honestly still can’t wrap my head around this one I hope I did it justice omg! There might be a prequel in the future if this gets enough interest

               Gods his lips were smooth… and delicious… mayhap a bit of a dry tongue, but it was still pleasant nonetheless. His lips still tasted of wine… funny, he never knew Grinnaux was one to indulge in wine, but Paulecrain continued to kiss him regardless. It was rare that they got to share moments like this together, so he’d enjoy every last… bite?

               When Paulecrain opened his eyes, it was not Grinnaux that met his gaze, rather, it was Ser Charibert’s.

               …. What in all seven hells!?

               Teeth detached from Paulecrain’s tender lip, and he was met with a seemingly-innocent smile. “Well, good morning~” Charibert hummed. Paulecrain tried to move, but found that his hands and ankles were bound to the bed’s headboards. His eye darted around his surroundings, trying to make sense of where he was and what led to this predicament.

               “What the hells did you do now!?” He snapped, already infuriated with Charibert’s innocent façade.

               Charibert didn’t look like his usual self in the slightest. Makeup was faint and smudged in some places around his eyes, his hair was downed and disheveled, and the usual gloss on his lips was completely absent (most of it was on Paulecrain’s mouth- unbeknownst to him). However, one thing did not change, and that was the usual shite-eating smirk present upon the inquisitor’s lips. “You wound me, Ser Paulecrain! ‘Twas a most splendid party, you know! You practically _begged_ me to join you after.”

               Like hells he did! The last person in this world he’d spend an evening with is Ser Charibert of the Revolting Demeanor. He continued to struggle against his binds, which from what he could see, was the tie he had worn with his suit the previous evening- he could only assume the same could be said for one of his ankles (the other looked thicker- like bedsheets). Both of them were stark naked and Paulecrain began to feel lingering soreness all over his body the more he struggled- which could only mean one thing…

               “Are you starting to remember now? Given your silence I can only imagine that puny brain of yours is working its arse off.”

               Actually, it _was_ starting to come back to him… He still couldn’t remember what the devil the party was for, but it was the kind of party where potent drinks were involved so of course he’d attend.  He and Grinnaux got drunk beyond all comprehension and Paulecrain was excited to finally have a shot at his close friend, but then some Durendaire girls came along and stole his gaze away. Paulecrain was left alone to drown in his cups, more drunkenness happened, then Charibert happened, and… Fury take him he was ready to vomit. He closed his eyes. Tell him why must he suffer?

               A chuckle came from Charibert. “Oh, do not look so displeased. I daresay you had quite a good time! I must admit, your aggressiveness was quite… enthralling.” He proceeded to straddle the bound man’s abdomen, resting his hands on the toned, scarred chest. “You simply _must_ indulge me in what you’re like sober.”

               Paulecrain snorted at the idea. “Or what? You going to burn me or something?” Charibert’s expression didn’t change, but a sudden heat was felt on Paulecrain’s chest that stopped short before becoming painful.

               “Mayhap I will~” He hummed. “You make quite the handsome face when you’re in pain.” Fingertips began to trace some of the scars on Paulecrain’s chest, his collarbone, the toned frame of his chest, his nipples… oddly enough, it felt nice- not that Paulecrain would ever admit it. He could feel Charibert’s predator stare on him, but he refused to make eye contact. He wouldn’t look, he wouldn’t speak, he wouldn’t react to his advances. Mayhap if he was lucky, Charibert would get bored and cut him loose (though not saying the first snarky thing that came to mind would be painfully difficult…). Just as soon as he made the oath to himself, he broke it with a shrill cry of pain. Fingers that were once so gentle were now roughly twisting the tender flesh of his nipples. “Ah! Just like that!”

               “SWIVING WHORESON!!” He struggled even more now. With Halone as his sole witness, he would see Charibert die for this.

               “Hm. I daresay you were contemplating giving me the silent treatment. You forget that making people talk is my occupation.”

               ‘Swive yourself!’

               “Ah, but why do that myself when you’re here~?” He slithered down Paulecrain’s body until his face was level with the flaccid cock. Shite, this was about to be bad…

               Instead of putting his mouth on it like he expected, he ducked a bit lower to Paulecrain’s thighs. He was expecting more bites, but instead received kisses, licks, suckles at the more tender areas of flesh… no… he wouldn’t let his guard down. Much to his displeasure, his cock began to react to the attention, and Charibert noticed. Silver eyes seemed fixated on the member as his mouth continued to work until…

               _Chomp!_

               There was the bite right on cue. Paulecrain hissed, refusing to give the satisfaction of a scream. He could hear a muffled chuckle from below. “It moved. So you do enjoy some pain I see!” The statement was followed by another bite and choked grunt from Paulecrain. Nails began to dig into the flesh of his thighs, accompanied with the suckles and bites. As Charibert noted, his dick was indeed giving a positive reaction. Damn it all…

               Once satisfied, Charibert knelt upright, grabbing a nearby vial. Inside of it was a clear liquid that he poured right on Paulecrain’s stiffening cock. Charibert hummed, watching the liquid cover the Dragoon’s lower half with a shining glaze. Without so much of a warning, the vial was discarded and Charibert grabbed him roughly at the base. Before he could even wrap his brain around what was happening-

               _Smack!_

               Now he couldn’t help but scream in pain. The head of his dick now throbbed with the pain of being slapped so suddenly. “Your lack of screams really. Piss. Me. _Off_.” With every emphasis came another stinging slap. Oh, now he was angry! With every fiber of his strength, Paulecrain tore free of his wrist bindings at last and clocked Charibert right in the face. With the inquisitor temporarily incapacitated, he could now free himself of the rest of his bindings.

               Before Charibert could retaliate, Paulecrain had him down on the bed, hands wrapped firmly around his throat. “You want a swiving!? HERE’S YOUR GODSDAMN SWIVING!!” Paulecrain shoved himself to the hilt and began a relentless assault in Charibert’s entrance. Nails dug into Paulecrain’s arms and only gurgles could be heard from the man beneath him. Whether they were of pain or pleasure, he did not know- nor did he care. With a final thrust, he came deep inside with an angered huff.

               Shoving the choking Charibert off of him, Paulecrain stormed away to gather his clothing. Before leaving, he pointed at the lumped mess still coughing on the bed.

               “And if you ever… EVER THINK of even BREATHING in my general direction AGAIN I’ll kill you, I’ll kill your mum, your sister, and EVERYONE who could think to have ANY positive relation with a BLEEDING SOD like you!!”


End file.
